fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Mania (feat. Kirby)
Mario Kart Mania is a game developed and published by Nintendo. It contains its largest roster yet and even includes the likes of Kirby and King DeDeDe! This time, the Mario universe isnt' the only driving ground, as two Kirby-themed tracks cross into this addition, and a very special cup has tracks hailing from other Nintendo-themed universes as well! Mechanics The gameplay elements of both Mario Kart 8 return in this exciting new installment! Zero gravity racing, jump tricks, gliding and underwater racing all come back with a returning element back from Mario Kart Double Dash; character-exclusive items. Much like in Double-Dash, you also cannot hold items behind you, or make shell shields with triple shells.* It requires some timing to block items such as red shells. * - Koopa has an exclusive triple shell that can be laid out into a shell shield Characters There are 40 total characters: 21 Playables and 19 Unlockables. The Characters are divided into 5 weight classes by color: , , , , and Playable Characters - Fireball - Green Fireball - Heart Shield - Green Egg - Bowser Shell - Graffiti Ball (NEW - Spins out racer in front, makes it hard to see ahead, and develops into a puddle that can spin out more racers (YOU included)) - Giant Banana - ??? - ??? - ??? - RC Shells (NEW - Blue shells that can be used in a triple shell shield) - Rage (NEW - For 5 seconds, shells that hit you will give you a large speed boost; no Blue Shells) - Cloud9 (NEW - A small boost in every one of Lakitu's stats for a long period of time (25 seconds) (NEW) - ??? (NEW) - Vanish (NEW - vanish for 10 seconds, becoming invulnerable to items. 20% chance to steal item of highest place you are ahead of that has an item) (NEW) - ??? (NEW) - ??? (NEW) - ??? (NEW) - ??? (NEW) - ??? (NEW) - Hammer Barrage (NEW - Throws a series of hammers (or drops them) that will send karts flipping in the air if hit; dropped ones only last a few seconds) Unlockable Characters (Edit - The unlock guidelines will all be redone in the coming days to be far more reasonable than before) * (outfit one) and (NEW) * (outfit two) (NEW) (NEW) (NEW) * - Mii's weight is based on individual Mii New Courses Mushroom Cup Luigi Circuit Toad Town Moo Moo Ridge Shy Guy Valley Flower Cup Diddy Kong's Shell Dreamland Park Peach's Sweet Garden Birdo Pool Star Cup Daisy Beach Halberd DK Safari Goomba's Jumping Gala Special Cup Koopa Seaside Swim Wario Casino Bowser Castle Rainbow Road (Easter) Egg Cup Zebes Expedition Hyrule Castle Grounds Lumiose City Smash Bros. Tour Retro Courses Shell Cup SNES Mario Circuit 1 N64 Royal Raceway GBA Cheese Land N64 Choco Valley Banana Cup SNES Vanilla Lake 2 GBA Sky Garden SNES Choco Land 2 GBA Ribbon Road Leaf Cup GCN Mushroom City DS Tick Tock Clock Wii Grumble Volcano 3DS Rosalina's Ice World Lightning Cup SNES Donut Plains 1 GBA Sunsets Wilds Wii Bowser Castle 3DS Music Park Battle Courses New Battle Course Pop Star Arena Beehive House DK Jungle Ruins Bob-omb Factory DeDeDe Castle Retro Battle Course SNES Battle Course 1 N64 Double Deck GBA Battle Course 3 GCN Tilt-A-Kart DS Twilight House Wii Delfino Pier 3DS Sherbet Rink Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games